I fell in love with an unexpected someone
by Martu Sls
Summary: E/B A/H Bella is adopted, and her crucsh bullies her. Tire of it she moves with her parents and comes back 3 years later totally changed, is she the only one?  Please review! don t be cruel, I m new!
1. Chapter 1

**I fell in love with an unexpected person**

******Chapter 1**

**AN: I don´t, unfortunately, own the twilight saga! Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING!**

* * *

**BPOV**

My alarm clock took me away from my sleep. I didn´t want to wake up because I knew what was expecting me at school, being bullied.

I am 14, I´m fat, horrible and clumsy. I have acne all over my face, my eyes are dull brown and my hair is brown and greasy. I am medium-height, fat, and fatter!

I am adopted. My mother left me when I was seven; she was a drug addict and alcoholic. But when she left me she really hurt me, her brain wasn´t working well, but all the same it hurts.

The sad thing is that I´m bullied by my crush, Edward Cullen, and his ``friends´´. He is tall and muscular, has bronze hair, green eyes, he´s just perfect. Besides, he is captain of the football team and he has ALL the cheerleaders over him. He may be hot but he is cocky and mean to me.  
How can you love someone that treats you like hell? He pushes me every time he sees me, he calls me names such as ``Ugly Swan´´, or `` Klutz Swan´´ or even worse.

_**FLASHBACK (7 years ago)**_

_**I was walking with my mom in the street when we passed by an orphanage. It was mid-December and was snowing, we were leaving in Seattle.**_

_**-Bella, ¿you know what´s this place? - She asked me. I didn´t answered, so she continued talking. **_

_**-It´s an orphanage, there are kids in there who don't have parents or their parent's don´t want them. I don´t want you so you are going there- She said, looking at me in the eyes with hate.**_

_**I didn´t understand until she grabbed me by the wrists and took me there and walked away. I cried as I have never cried before.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

A year after, I got adopted by Charlie and Renée Swan and we moved together to Forks, were I live now.

I got in the shower. Had a quick shower, and hot changed in joggings, a T-shirt and snickers. I got in my Chevy and went to school.

In the parking lot, I met my best-friend, Alice Cullen, Edward´s twin sister, ironic isn´t it? Alice is like a pixie, she´s super energetic an LOVES shopping. She´s nothing like her brother, she is sweet.

She smiled at me and then grimaced, I looked were she was staring and I saw Edward (butterflies in my stomach) and his ``friends´´. At his right there was, Emmet, Edward and Alice´s big brother, he was big and if you just meet him you will be afraid of him, I am, but Alice always tells me that he is like a teddy bear and when she says that I think ``A teddy bear that has been trough exorcism´´, I don´t say it out loud because Alice would kill me. She always defends Emmet saying he just do bullies me because if not Edward will tease him all his life. And sometimes I believe he doesn´t want to do it due to the pity in his eyes every time they say something or do something mean to me. At his left was standing his girlfriend, Tanya Denali, behind them were Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, who are dating Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, dating too, Irina Denali, Kate Denali and Garret Pinston (A/N: I made up Garret´s username, if somebody knows it please tell me), though Irina and Kate were there because of Tanya, their sister and Garret because of Kate his girlfriend.

As soon as Edward saw me a smirk formed in his face. Oh no!

-Hey, Swan. You look horrible today! – He said. I couldn´t take any more and I said what I wanted to tell him all this 7 years. I didn't get why, may be because it was my biological mother´s birthday.

- You know what? You´re a jerk! Nobody is with you because they like you; they are with you because they like popularity!  
Not even your _twin _sister stands you!

He looked at me, hate pure in his eyes and he answered me.

-Look who is talking! The horrible one who is adopted! I´m sure your parents left you because they didn´t want you!

I turned around; I climbed in my car and started to car. That´s when I heard their laughter, they were laughing due to my misery! I started my car and went home.

In home I found my Mom, she asked me what happened and told her what had happened today and during these seven years. When I finished telling my story, Dad arrived, and Mom told him everything. And he said the words I have desired to hear.

-We´re moving- he said.

After discussing the topic a little I went upstairs to pack and called Alice. She answered quickly, knowing it was me.

-Bella! ¿how are you? - worry clear in her voice.

-Alice- I took a deep breath -, we´re moving.

-WHAT? YOU´RE WHAT? You can´t Bella! How will I survive!

-You will. And, besides, it is the best for me! I know it´s selfish but I can´t handle this constant bullying anymore!  
-I get it

-I´ll miss you so so so much Ali!

-We´ll see each other again, I know it!  
And with that she hangs up.

My parent´s and I arrived at the airport just in time to get in the plane, our destination Phoenix.

Once we were sitting down my Mom whispered in my ear ``If any time you want to come back just say it.´´

In the plane I listened to my I-pod, and a **Change by Taylor Swift **started. It didn´t call my attention till I heard the chorus.

_Because these things will change  
can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
this revolution, the time will come  
for us to finally win  
and we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah._

That inspired me, I was going to change and I will go back to Forks in my junior year and will get revenge on Edward and his friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**I fell in love with an unexpected person**

**Chapter2**

**AN: I don´t, unfortunately, own the twilight saga! Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING!**

* * *

**BPOV**

It has been three years since I moved away from Forks. At first, it was difficult from Alice, but I met five guys, Jennifer, Brad, Joe, Katelyn and Tom.

Kate (short for Katelyn) and Jennifer helped me to lose weight, look prettier and walk without falling in my face. And thanked to them I love expensive clothes, jewelry and cars.

Now, I am really hot. I am thin and tall, my brunette hair is soft and wavy, I don't have acne, and I can walk in stilettos!

I was walking to my home with my best friends when I saw my Mom Putting some luggage in the car, my Dad was helping her. They saw me and I knew something was wrong.

-Bells, we have to move again, I´m sorry- my Dad said.

We all had shock in our faces, and, if it was another situation I would have laughed, instead I cried.

My friends and I spent hours talking about everything until we had to leave to the air port. We said our good-byes, I cried as had never cried in these 3 years.

I got in my Peugeot 308 and drove off after my parent´s. While I was driving I was thinking of the promise I made myself three years ago. Thinking of that made me smile, nobody would recognize me and Edward would try to get me for anything in the world!

I had the perfect plan: flirt with him, ignore him, and make him suffer.

I was in the plane and every single boy was staring at me, lust clear in their eyes. I can´t complain, I was wearing something provocative, a mini-skirt with a T-shirt that had some cleavage and white stilettos. I looked at them with a ``You-will-never-get-a-chance´´ look and they looked away, luckily.

When we arrived at our old house in Forks it was Saturday mid-day, and I asked my parents I could go took around the little town, they said I could if I call them when I arrive at Alice´s house. Wow! They really know me. With that I took off to my BF´s house.

The mansion was just the same, big and beautiful. I went to ring the bell and Esme, Edward, Alice and Emmet´s mom, answered the door. She looked at me with a confused look.

-Hello, who are you?-she asked politely.

-I´m a family acquaintance- I answered in the same tone.

-Oh! Umm… Do you want to come in?

-Sure.

Once I entered I saw the whole family eating lunch. I felt really guilty of interrupting their lunch. Every single member of the family was staring me with curiosity written in their faces, well, except for Edward he had curiosity, lust a ``You-are-mine´´ face.

-Hello Alice- I said.

-Do I know you? - She answered back

-Yeah, kind of

-Name?

-I´ll tell it you in secret

-Ok- she said. She came next to me and I whispered in her ear my name and she started yelling, she was just how I use to remember her.

-OMG! YOU ARE GORGEOUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHEN DID YOU ARRIVE?

And she continued yelling like that. Edward interrupted her, clearly annoyed.

-ALICE! Stop it!-she stopped instantly, the grin was still in her face-Who the hell is she?

-She, my dear brother, is my _new_ and gorgeous friend- she said with a voice presenter.

Alice and I burst into fists of giggles.

-What´s her name-Emmet asked.

-That's top secret, Emmet-I answered. He pouted.

I turned to look at Alice.

_Ali, now I am leaving, see you tomorrow at school!- And I left.

* * *

**Next day **

I woke up really excited. I couldn´t wait to see my companions reaction. I got into the shower and have a quick a shower. I chose my outfit yesterday: gray skinny jeans, night blue shirt, a black jean jacket and black Jimmy Choo stilettos. I let my hair down and put light make-up on. I had some cereal and went to school in my car. I was hearing to **We Will Rock You by Queen **when I entered the parking lot, and almost instantly all heads turned to see me. I put the ``Don´t-mess-with-me´´ look while I was getting off the car. I walked to where Alice was, she was with her brothers and a blonde girl and boy, and they both had blue eyes. I met my eyes with Edward´s green eyes and I quickly looked away blushing. Damn it! I still have feelings for him.

-Hello Alice and company- I said. Everyone answered with a ``Hi´´.

-BF, these are Jasper Hale, my boyfriend, and Rosalie hale, his twin sister and girlfriend of Emmet.

-Nice to meet you…-Jasper greeted me.

I knew the bell was about to ring so I said: ``Bella, call me Bella. I am going to pick my schedule. See you guys later! ´´. From my peripherical vision I could Edward´s amazed expression.

I entered the office and asked Mrs. Cope for my schedule.

-Your name, sweetheart?-she asked

-Isabella Swan.

-Here you go. Have a nice first day!  
-Thanks  
Once I was outside I checked my schedule.

Math – Mr. Berty

Literature – Mrs. Finn

English – Mr. Smitt

Science – Mr. Fishyn

Lunch

Biology – Mr. Barner

Music – Mrs. Molina

P.E.

P.E.

The bell rang and I ran to my first class. I sat down at my desk. The classes went on really quickly and I was sitting on an empty desk in biology. I was making random drawing in my scrap book, but a chair being pulled distracted me. I couldn´t believe who it was! Edward Cullen was going to sit the whole year next to me!

We looked at each other and we instantly looked away, blushing, both of us. I made Edward Cullen blush!

The entire class was full of tension, I was very grateful when it was over.

The rest of the day was normal, the bell rang and I went to my car. I said my good byes to Emmet, Rose, Jazz and Ali, I was planning on staying a little bit with them however Edward was approaching and that was an awkward conversation I wanted to save.

* * *

**At Bella´s house**

I was in my room listening to music; my parents came in and asked if they could talk to me.

-Sure, Wazzup? - I asked

-Honey, in Phoenix, your mother had a job offer, a good one. I had a better job in there. - Daddy said.

-So…?

-Bells we have to move again-he said sadly.

-WHAT? I´m not moving!-I yelled

- You don´t have to-Mommy said. - You can stay at the Cullen's house. We have talked to them and they don´t have any problem.

I didn´t want to leave. I didn´t want to live with Edward. I wanted to live with Alice, Esme and Carlisle (I wouldn´t mind living with Emmet, he didn´t do anything to me and we were actually getting along). Living with them would give me good chances to get revenge!

-Mom, Dad, I´m living with the Cullen's- I said with tears in my eyes.

**A/N: Hey! I have finished writing my second chapter! Please review! ****Maybe**** I won't be able to update until Friday! I´m really sorry! If I get reviews I'll update sooner**


	3. Chapter 3

**I fell in love with an unexpected person**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don´t, unfortunately, own the twilight saga! Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING!**

**A/N: first of all, thanks to ****loyal-girl4**** that I wrote on chapter one that Bella rides at 14, well, sorry my bad; I am lazy to correct it. Let´s just say she´s riding a bicycle.**

**Now, let´s move on with the story**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I went with my parents to the airport, now, they were gone and I was heading to ``my´´ new house.

I was nervous as hell. Living with Edward was going to be really uncomfortable, not just because he used to me, but because I was still in love with him. That was sad.

I parked my car and started taking my things out of the car, when I felt someone touching my hand and that scared me, I turned my face and saw Edward´s beautiful face. No, no, no Bella remember you hate him!

-Can I help you?-he asked. I just nodded.

* * *

**EPOV**

**(A/N: I will write the whole story from the beginning but in E POV¨s)**

I woke up from my perfect dream by my name being called. I opened my eyes and saw my Mom shaking me, once she noticed I was fully awakened, she handed me some clothes.

I went down stairs, my brother and sister were sitting there and I decided I wanted to bother my sister so I drank her juice.

-Edward! That's was mine! - She yelled.

-I heard an annoying buzz, don´t you, Emmet?

He just smirked.

-Children, you are going to be late to school, let's go!-my mom said.

In school Alice ran to where her freak ``best friend´´ parks her bicycle. Emmet and I went to find our friends and my new and super hot girlfriend; I was going to leave her in a week. I mean, a play-boy can´t have a long relationship.

We were all together; I told them to walk with me towards the super geek Isabella Swan. She met her eyes with mines and I smirked. It was my hobby to bully her, especially since she has a crush on me.

-Let´s get the show started- I whispered to my friends. Everyone smiled, except for Emmet who didn´t agree with this, he knew he didn´t have any other choice, well he do, being like Alice, not popular.

-Hey, Swan. You look horrible today! – I said. She surprised me when she answered me; she never had in all these seven years, normally, she would look at me with tears and wouldn´t answered.

- You know what? You´re a jerk! Nobody is with you because they like you; they are with you because they like popularity! Not even your _twin _sister stands you!

I hated her in that moment. How could she say such a thing in front of the whole school? Alice DID stand me! My friends ARE my friends because they like me! They don´t want my popularity! She embarrassed me in front of everyone! I answered much harder than she did and without thinking what I was saying.

-Look who is talking! The horrible one who is adopted! I´m sure your parents left you because they didn´t want you!

She turned the round and went home or somewhere, not that I care, riding her horrible bike. My friends and I started to laugh, when, suddenly, someone slapped me in the face. I looked down, it was Alice!

-HOW THE HELL…- she interrupted me.

-YOU´RE A BIG ASSHOLE! WHAT BELLA SAID IS TRUE! OPEN YOUR EYES JACKASS, YOUR LIFE´S NOT PERFECT! EMMET TELL HIM!

-I'm sorry bro, it´s true.

My world came crushing down. My brother wouldn´t lie to me with such a thing. I looked at my ``friends´´, they were looking away and some were blushing. The bell rang.

The day passed way slowly, the whole day I was thinking of everything that had happened. The bell of the end of the day rang and my mom came to pick my siblings and me.

I was listening to music when I heard some yelling from the corridor, I opened my door slightly and saw Alice with tears in her eyes.

-WHAT? YOU´RE WHAT? You can´t Bella! How will I survive!

Oh! She was talking to the geek! Wait! She was moving!

-I get it. - She answered more calmed.

Why was she laving? Why I'm worried about that?

-We´ll see each other again, I know it! - She hang up. Shit! She saw me, I´m dead man!

-EDWARD! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! BECAUSE OF TOY BELLA IS LEAVING! SHE IS MY ONE BEST FRIEND!- Ouch! That hurt.

-It´s not my fault! What did I do to her for her to leave?

-YOU DON´T KNOW? OH, SORRY, YOU KNOW BUT YOU DON´T WANT TO ACCEPT IT! This is what you did to her! - She said more calmed-Quote from Bella: `` I know it´s selfish but I can´t handle this constant bullying anymore! ´´. SEE IT´S YOUR FAULT! FORGET ABOUT ME CULLEN! I WON´T TALK TO YOU ANY MORE! GOT IT?- She stormed out to her room, crying and cursing me.

Damn! I screwed up with my twin sister, though I bother her a lot I love her, and I just lost her. Bright side: Swan is gone! I have to call my friends and girlfriend, but, first, I have to tell Emmet everything. I entered his room, and sat down at his bed; he looked at me and asked me:

-What happened with Ali?

-Oh, nothing. - I told him everything that had happened.

He looked at me, and, then, punched me in the face.

-WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU STUPID?

-No, you are stupid; that was for Bella. Get out of my room, jerk!

I went to my room´s bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror; I had a little cut in my lip.

Dinner was silently awkward. Alice was crying, Emmet, after seeing his little sister cry, was looking at me with murderous eyes and my Mom and Dad looked worried.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

I was walking to the parking lot with my siblings. The day was actually boring without Bella, I told my friends that Bella was gone, we cheered, and then… nothing

Something made me stop in my tracks. Tanya making-out with Demetri, a guy that was part of the gang!

-What are you doing, Tanya?- I asked

-I don´t want to be any more with you! Leave me alone!- she said, and continued to suck faces with the jerk!

With the last of dignity I had I walked to my Mom´s car where they were waiting me. I started complaining about it.

-How could she? I don´t have the best reputation in dating, but I'm popular!

-Who cares if you're popular when made a girl leave ?- Alice asked.

Then everything was silent.

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER**

Everything had changed since Swan left. I was popular, but not that popular. It has been a year since I hadn´t had a girlfriend, every single girls suddenly stopped being naïve and realized I was a play-boy. My siblings didn´t talk to me for about a year, I apologized to them and we started being a family again. Now, I am a better person. I regret immensely what I have done to _her_. I realized I felt kind of weird without her, and that was weird.

Two years after Bella left, two new students entered the school, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they are twins. After a lot of flirting Emmet asked Rosalie out, after the first three dates they started dating; same happened with Alice and Jasper. Alice is happier with Jasper, she doesn´t suffer that much Bella´s leaving.

We were having family lunch. The doorbell rang, and Mom went to open the door. We were silent so we could hear what Mom and the stranger were saying.

-Hello, who are you?-Mom asked politely.

-I´m a family acquaintance-the stranger answered in the same tone. Her voice was like bells. Beautiful.

-Oh! Umm… Do you want to come in?

-Sure.

When I saw her I almost die. She was hot! Brown coffee chocolate eyes, tall, good chest and ass, curves in the right place…Perfect! She was wearing mini-skirt with a T-shirt that had some cleavage and white fuck-me stilettos. My only thought was ``your mine!´´ She looked at me with hate in her yes. What did I do to her?

-Hello Alice- The ``X´´ girl said.

-Do I know you? – My sister answered back

-Yeah, kind of.

-Name?

-I´ll tell it you in secret

-Ok- Ali said. She came next to the girl and the sexy chick whispered in her ear her name and she started yelling.

-OMG! YOU ARE GORGEOUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHEN DID YOU ARRIVE?

And she continued yelling like that. She was annoying the hell out of me, so I interrupted her.

-ALICE! Stop it!-she stopped instantly, the grin was still in her face-Who the hell is she?

-She, my dear brother, is my _new_ and gorgeous friend- she said with a voice presenter.

Alice and the hot stranger burst into fists of giggles.

-What´s her name?-Emmet asked.

-That's top secret, Emmet-The girl answered. He pouted.

She turned to look at Alice.

-Ali, now I am leaving, see you tomorrow at school!- And with that she left.

-Alice, who is she, honey? - Esme asked sweetly

-As she said a family acquaintance- she sat down and started eating again.

-I´m not hungry I'm going to my room. - I said before I took my plate to the kitchen. In my room I started thinking about this girl. She has to be mine! With that I'll get my popularity back! She wouldn´t resist my flirting! I fell asleep thinking of her. Such a nice dream!

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up, take a shower and put on my clothes. I was choosing what cologne to use when Alice came in.

-Getting prepared for meeting the ``_mysterious´_´ girl? - Alice asked with a funny voice.

- Yes!

-Please, don´t mess this up- she begged me and left.

-Whatever.

* * *

**AT SCHOOL**

I was chatting lively with Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. A car entered the parking lot with **We Will Rock You**. The car was great! Peugeot 308, it was midnight blue. The girl inside of it was better; I could recognize her as the girl that came yesterday to our house. She was wearing hot clothes!

I met my gaze with her, she looked away blushing. Her blush was adorable! What did I just thought?

-Hello Alice and company-she said. We said ``Hi´´

-BF, these are Jasper Hale, my boyfriend, and Rosalie hale, his twin sister and girlfriend of Emmet. - Ali introduced us.

-Nice to meet you…-Jasper greeted her.

The bell was about to ring and what she said almost made me faint: ``Bella, call me Bella. I am going to pick my schedule. See you guys later! ´´.

What the hell? She cannot be Bella! She is hot! Now that I think of it, there´s a possibility. She has Bella´s hair, blush, eyes and voice! Oh! She is Bella! I was a jerk to her, she hates me! I will win her back!

* * *

**BIOLOGY**

I was entering the class, I saw Bella sitting in my desk and I almost die of happiness and nervousness. Since when do I feel nervous?

We looked at each other and we instantly looked away, blushing, both of us. I was blushing! WOW! That was weird!

The class was really awkward and full of tension. And I was glad when it was over

It was the end of the day at last! I was approaching my friends and Bella, who was talking with them. When she saw me, she said goodbye and went to her car.

I sighed. Alice looked at me and said:

-Your fault! Let's go I want to go home!

-See you soon Love! - Jasper said and then gave Alice a kiss.

-Bye, bye, babe! - Emmet kissed Rosalie. They finished sucking faces and she smiled and get in her red BMW with his brother. That´s when I envy not having a real and stable relationship.

I was in my room listening to music. Emmet came in and pushed me out of the bed.

-Family meeting! - He said in a sing-song voice.

-Okay we´re all set, aren´t we? - Dad asked. ``Yes´´, we replied in unison.

-Okay this is the point, Bella´s parents have to move again to Phoenix, but they don´t want Bella to move again, so they asked if she could stay in here. We´re going to vote. I say yes. Esme?

-Yes, she is greeted in this family with open arms.

-Alice?  
-She´s my best friend, Daddy! Of course Daddy!

-Emmet?

-Sure.

-Edward?

-Yes.

Alice and Emmet looked surprised. I just wanted to make amends with her.

Three hours after the vote, I was sitting in the couch watching TV, anxious for Bella living here. Esme was with Alice decorating and preparing Bella´s room, Carlisle was in his study. I felt a car stop, I looked through the window and I saw Bella, she was trying to take one of her suitcase of the car but it was too heavy.

I went outside to help her. She was giving her back to me so I silently touched her hand. She jumped, oops! I have screed her. She looked at me blushing. That was adorable, and I haven´t noticed before that her eyes are beautiful.

-Can I help you? - I asked her. She nodded.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update before. I was about to but I had to go to Aunt´s birthday party! Hope you like it! Tell me if you liked it in Epov´s because when I started to write the story I was thinking of making it in his pov´s .**


	4. Chapter 4

**I fell in love with an unexpected person**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don´t, unfortunately, own the twilight saga! Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I helped Bella to get her things out of the car and take them to her room. In our way to her room we passed Alice and Mom, they spent fifteen minutes talking about everything, then Mom and Esme went downstairs.

I helped Bella to unpack. It was awkwardly silent so I started a conversation.

-So…How has been life treating you?

-Perfect. When I moved I stopped being bullied, and, look at me. - I examined her whole body with pleasure – I´m gorgeous thanks to my friends in Phoenix! I missed Ali though.

It made sad that she didn´t mention me or that she implied that was better without me. What the hell was going on with me? I never feel that way towards women, except Alice and Esme. I think I am starting to have feelings for her. That could not happen, I mean I want to use her for winning back my popularity, I used to bully her!

She still has feelings for me, which I knew. She still blushed every time I look at her, and I make her nervous.

-How has life treated you, Mr. Popular? Your life in these three years had to be better than mine! - She said after along moment of silence.

-You don´t know what you´re talking about. My life is not that perfect any more. Everything changed since you left. I am still popular, but not that popular. It has been a year since I hadn´t had a girlfriend; magically girl realized I am a womanizer. My siblings' didn´t talk to me for about a year, I apologized to them and we started being a family again. I am a better person. I regret immensely what I have done to you, I am really sorry Bells.

Two years after you left, Jasper and Rosalie Hale entered school, they are twins. After a lot of flirting Emmet asked Rosalie out, after the first three dates they started dating; same happened with Alice and Jasper. Alice was happier with Jasper, she didn´t suffer that much your loss.

Bella I was really wrong when I bullied you. Could you forgive me?

-Are you serious Cullen? You bullied me for seven years Edward, SEVEN FUCKIN YEARS! And you think that just because you say you changed and apologized to me I'm going to forgive you! You don´t know me Cullen if you think that!

-Then let me know you, Bells!

-For you, it´s Isabella. No, I don´t let you. You won´t get to know me or talk to me.

-What? We´re living in the same house! I can´t not talk to you!

-Try! Leave my room, NOW!

She pushed me out of her room and slammed the door. I felt anxious without her. I went to my room thinking what could I do to win her back.

Bella and I haven´t spoken to each other in two months. Today there was a new kid entering the school, his name was Jacob Black and little did I know he was going to be my alarm clock. **(A/N: ALARM CLOCK=DESPERTADOR, Casi Angeles, le suena a alguien?)**

Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Bella and I were talking when a boy approached us. I saw Bella´s expression change for a minute, I couldn´t tell what was she feeling.

-Hey, I´m Jacob Black, I´m new. - Jacob said. I didn´t like how he was staring at MY Bella (she technically wasn´t mine, but I was really overprotective of her), but I couldn´t blame him. It was sunny and she decided to wear a short which was really short but not that short, a green shirt with black flats.

-Hey I'm Bella, this are my friends, Alice, his boyfriend Jasper, Emmet, Alice´s brother, his girlfriend Rosalie, she´s Jasper´s twin and Edward.

-Nice to meet you Bella! And nice to meet you all. – Jacob said. - I need someone to show me around…

-I can show you around. - Bella said, very friendly to my distaste. Jacob nodded and they walked away talking and laughing, that made me feel jealous.

It has been two weeks since Jacob entered school. And every time he and Bella are friendlier, in fact they flirt a lot!

I was at my house walking to my room, I heard weird noises coming through Emmet´s room and then a ``oh, Emmet´´ and more moans, I ran as quickly as I could to my room, I passed Bella´s room, she was with Alice, they had the door opened; Alice was putting some make-up on Bella´s face, that was weird she didn´t like Alice playing Bella-Barbie. I remember when she accidentally entered my room to escape from her.

**FLASHBACK**

_**I was in my room listening to music, when I heard some shouting coming from outside my door. Suddenly, Bella entered my room and locked the door. My thoughts went flying, just imagine what could I have imagine when a girl enters your room and locks the door.**_

_**Bella sighed and turned around. Shock was all over her face when she saw me.**_

_**-This is certainly not my room- she said.**_

_**-No it´s mine. May I ask you what are you doing here?**_

_**- Yes.**_

_**-Why are you here?**_

_**-I was running away from Alice and I confused rooms.-She might have seen the confusion in my eyes because she continued talking. –She wanted to play Bella-Barbie.**_

_**-Bella-Barbie?**_

_**-Yeah, you know, I think she thinks that I'm her Barbie.**_

_**-Ah! I thought you were the kind of girls who loved shopping and make-up sessions.**_

_**-You really don´t know me. I love shopping, but I'm not a shopaholic like Ali, and I just use make-up in special occasion.**_

_**-Oki-doki.**_

_**-Is it safe to go out now?**_

_**-Yes it is. See ya in dinner!**_

_**-Bye!**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I didn't realize Bella and Alice were talking to me until Ali came and shook me.

-Edward what are you staring at?

-Oh nothing, I got lost in my thoughts, I´m sorry if I disturbed you.- I said sarcastic.- What's the occasion Bella, I mean you don´t have make-up sessions unless it´s an special occasion.

-Bella is going on a date with Jacob!- answered my pixie sister.

I walked to my room, feeling jealousy, anxiety and confusion, I didn´t get why I was anxious.

Two hours have been by and I was in my room when I heard a car. I looked through my window and saw Jacob escorting Bella to the passenger seat of his car. I was overwhelmed with all the feelings I had before, mainly jealousy.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Bella´s and Jacob´s first date; after the first one they started to go out every single Friday and Saturday.

Today it was Saturday and Bella came from her date with a stupid grin on her face. She entered said hi to everyone and dragged Alice to her room. I went to listen what they were talking about because my curiosity won.

-He was so sweet, Ali. He told me he loved me! And then he kissed me! And the kiss turned into a passionate kiss!

-That´s so nice, B! You finally have a boyfriend!

-The best thing of all is that I'm over Edward! I think Jacob is the one…

I couldn´t hear anymore; I felt horrible, as if someone had stepped in my heart. That´s when I realized that I had been starting to like very much Bella, much more than for to use her to win my popularity back. I watched her from afar, finding everything of her interesting and exciting, when we talked I was fascinated by the things she said...and the list goes on! Man! This cannot be happening to me! I am falling in love with Bella! And I am going to suffer! I have to forget her!

**A/N: this is chapter 4! Hope you really liked it! I´m sorry I haven´t updated before, I was grounded! Pleaseeeeeeeeee Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I fell in love with an unexpected person**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don´t, unfortunately, own the twilight saga! Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING!**

* * *

**EPOV**

It has been a month and a 3 weeks since Bella and Jacob started dating, in two weeks Bella was going to be eighteen and Ali taking the chance, was preparing everything for the big event.

Two weeks after Jacob and Bella started dating, I started dating Tanya. His boyfriend had to go on a trip for five months and I couldn´t resist the opportunity to get to be super popular again and forget Bella, though I knew although I knew that this was a losing battle from the beginning.

Despite of being with Tanya the ``girl of my dreams´´, I hate seeing Jacob and Bella. They are always looking at each other with gooey eyes, or kissing, or talking sweetly, and it just makes me sick!

Bella was in her room getting prepared to make a Jacob a surprise visit, she was super nervous since Alice was with Jasper in the cinema and Rose was with Emmet in her house for a ``study session´´, though I doubt they are actually studying.

After an hour, she came to my room to ask how was she looking, and I was speechless I even think drool was coming out of my mouth. My God! She looked stunning! She was wearing a thigh dark blue jean with a white vest which had some drawings in yellow and a gray jacket with grey flats and purse. She had her hair in a pony tail and used light make up.

-How do I look? Be completely honest. - She told me.

-Oh, you actually look really stunning; there are no words to describe you. Jacob is a lucky man. – I said as if I was talking about the weather, but meaning every word. I saw her blush and looked away.

-Umm… Thanks. I am kinda nervous; this will be a special date with Jacob, if you know what I mean.

-Bella, I don´t want to know you…activities with Jacob.

Bella slapped me slightly on my shoulder, my heart beat faster when she touched me.

-You are such a pervert! I am not talking about _that_, I am going to tell Jacob how I really feel about him, about us. What about you and Tanya?

-Oh! Tanya and I…Well, I ended our relationship yesterday. She was actually dating Demetri and using me because she was too ``lonely´´, but I got tired of it…-I was about to continue when her cell phone started ringing.

-My alarm clock. It sounds weird, but I programmed an alarm clock to tell me at what time I have to leave. Bye, Edward, wish me luck!. – She came and gave me a peck on my cheek.

An hour has passed by since Bella left. Esme and Carlisle had gone out and my siblings´ didn´t come back yet, doubt they would. I was feeling miserable, no, that didn´t even covered it. I just realized I fell in love with the most unexpected person of all, and she is with an annoying guy, this annoying guy is part of our group, so my friend's don´t support me that much. I hate him, he took away me my girl. I kind of deserve it, I bullied her, I hurt her (I don´t know why it affected her the comment of her parents´ not wanting her, they left her because they couldn´t maintain her, okay accept I went a little over the board when I told her that), I made her leave; to sum up she deserves a better person than me.

I was watching a movie called **Where the Heart is**; I was watching the part in which Novalee is reunited with the father of her daughter, however Bella came in crying and ran to her room. I followed her immediately, worried. I knocked her door and no one answered, I got frightened.

-Bella if you don´t open the door I'll enter your room forcibly!- I threatened. Still no answer.

-Bella! I swear if you don´t open the door, I will…call the police!

She opened the door and looked at me with watery eyes.

-Don´t call the police. I´m okay.

-No, you are not okay! What happened.

Bella sighed and made a movement with her hand telling me to come in. I entered the room and we sat down in the bed.

-I was entering Jacob´s house, everything was really messed up so I got worried, then I started hearing noises from Jacob´s room and I entered his room and I saw him on top of the girl she introduced to me two weeks ago, Renesmee; they were naked!

I asked him what was going on and he told me that he didn´t want me, that I wasn´t the right girl for him! Nobody wants me!-She started crying like hell and I didn´t know what to do.

-He, Bella, was a stupid moronic…dog! He didn´t appreciate such a nice person like you! He is just insane, he doesn´t deserve you. In fact, no men deserves you, you´re too good for them all.

-Thanks, Edward.

I didn´t realized we were leaning till I had her lips on mine. The kiss started slow but then it went to passionate. Bella, too soon, ended it. We looked at each other eyes, after a long pause, I talked.

-That was...-She interrupted me.

-Totally wrong! I am so stupid! You took advantage of me being depressed!

-WHAT? That was not my idea.

-Of course it wasn´t, please note my sarcasm! You are a womanizer! You would take every chance. Get out of my room!

- No, Bella; Listen to me, please!

-OUT! NOW!

I ran into my room and threw myself to the bed. That kiss was different from all the others. I felt this weird electricity. That has to be love. I am officially in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

Bella and I hadn´t talked that much in these two weeks. Today, Saturday, it was September 13th, Bella´s birthday. The house was already prepared, it looked like a night club; there were lights, a bar and cool music. The girls (Alice, Bella and Rosalie) were getting prepared in Alice´s room, and we (Emmet, Jasper and I) were playing in my room playing on the WII, I was winning in tennis.

-I have this great idea, guys!- Emmet yelled.

-NO!- Jasper and I yelled in unison.

-Your last idea ended up with us being grounded!- I said and Jasper nodded.

-Don´t exaggerate! I was going to tell you if we could spy on the girls!

-No way Bella would want to kill me more than she wants to.

-Yeah, that´s right! Bella hates you!- Emmet said and Jazz laughed.

-That is not true! We had a make-out session two weeks ago.- I said proudly. I saw their faces and I realized I had slipped my secret.

-WHAT? Tell us everything- Jazz and Em yelled in unison.

-You boys sound like gossip girls.

They hit me in my arms, and that hurt.

-You don´t hit like girls.

-Stop changing subject Edward and talk!- Jasper told me.

-Okay I was watching a movie alone in the house, when suddenly…-I told them everything that had happened.-I think I am in love!

-WOW! That´s weird, my brother once told me he would never fell in love.

-Em, I am serious; she changed me.

He simply shook his head.

* * *

**AT THE PARTY**

I was sitting in a chair at the bar watching how everything was having fun. I was not in the mood, I was here because of Bella. Bella…she looked… there are no words to describe her. She was wearing a blue short dress, it matched very single curve of her perfectly, it was tight and strapless; she was also wearing matching blue stilettos.

I saw her approach were I was sitting, but she didn´t even looked at me. She asked the barman for a tequila, I could see that she was crying. She saw me, came sat next to me and said:

-Lets go upstairs, need to talk to you.-She dragged me up-stairs, and once we were in her room, she pinned me to the wall and kissed me very passionately. I returned the kiss as soon as I was out of my shock.

**A/N: Hey this is chapter 5! I hope you really like it, and please review! I am sorry I left it there, it´s just that I have to go to hockey and then I have to go to a friend´s house to get prepared for the a party in my club! Review! And thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I fell in love with an unexpected person**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don´t, unfortunately, own the twilight saga! Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING!**

**A/N:**** Thanks for the amazing reviews and constructive opinions, it helps. I didn´t make the story detailed because I thought it would be too much, so, yeah, thanks.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**EPOV**

We kept on kissing till we needed to breathe. The kiss was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was a combo of emotions; excitement and happiness were the predominant emotions. Bella ended the kiss two quickly. I looked at her questioningly. She smiled at me and pecked me on the lips. ``What was that about? ´´, I asked.

-I am tired of pretending I don´t feel the attraction I feel for you. You feel it to, don´t you? You returned the kiss.

I just kissed her again. ``I take that as a yes´´, she said, I just laughed.

-Do you want to be my girlfriend?

-YES!

We kissed again and again and again. Then, she told me it was time to go downstairs, and I, sadly nodded. She noticed my sudden sadness and stoked my cheek, I instantly smiled. I grabbed her hand and took her downstairs. ``Tomorrow we are going to talk, but, right now, we are going to dance´´, I told her while I was taking her to the ``dance zone´´. We started dancing by the end of a song. When the song ended a song started, **She´s the one by Robbie Williams**. We danced three songs more until she told me she wanted to go to sit down.

I was sitting down on a chair and Bella was sitting down on my lap. We were staring at each other eyes when we heard a very well known shout. Alice. And that´s when we saw them staring at us like they had just seen an explosion. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice were in the bar right in front of us. ``What the hell?´´, Emmet yelled.

We approached them slowly. When we were sitting with them, I told them four words that explained everything. ``We are a couple.´´

They started questioning us after they recovered from their shock. They asked us when we started dating, if we had done it, we both blushed and answered no, if we had kissed, we blushed and answered yes and the girls told Bella they had to talk, so they left. Once they were gone, the guys congratulated me. We stayed in silence.

The girls came back fifteen minutes later, and took us to dance. We spent the rest of the night having fun, dancing and drinking. However, we were glad when the guests were gone. We started cleaning the house, but it was 3 AM and we were tired. We decided to go upstairs and sleep. The Hale twins were sleeping in our house. Jasper was sleeping Ali´s room and Rose in Em´s room. I was sleeping in Bella´s room!

We said goodnight, and each couple went to it respective room. I went to my room to change my clothes, Bella was doing the same. I entered her room and saw that she was already in bed and fast asleep. She was really cute when she sleeps. I cuddle next to me and felt asleep.

I woke up due to the sun, I groaned. All that had happened yesterday came to my mind, and I smiled. I looked down and saw my angel. I kissed her forehead; she stirred and opened her eyes. I kissed her. That was a very nice way to start the day. I was incredibly happy. We stayed in bed a little bit, after a while she said we had to go clean the house. I left her in her room and went to change my clothes.

I went downstairs and I met Bella and the guys in the kitchen. While we were eating, we decided that each couple should clean an area of the house. Em and Rose were cleaning the bar, Jazz and Al the living room and Bella and I the dance floor. Three hours later we were done and we headed to study.

We were in the living room studying for the calculus test, and Bella didn´t understand. WE tried to explain her a million times, but she still didn´t get it.

-I am soooooooo dead!

-Don´t worry, love. It´s like this… Got it?

-NO!

We all groaned. We explained it to her again. Half an hour later she understood it. Hallelujah! Esme came and told Jasper and Rosalie that their parents´ called telling them they had to go home. They grabbed their bags said goodbye and left. Esme told us to go to sleep and that´s what we did. I gave Bella a good night kiss and left to my room. I have never been this happy in my whole life!

* * *

I woke up more excited that I have never been. Today was the day. Today the whole school will know that Bella is mine!

I changed my clothes super quickly and went downstairs. I entered the kitchen and saw my siblings and Bella having breakfast. I gave Bella a peck in the lips, I pecked Alice in the cheek and Emmet and I made a macho greeting.

When we finished breakfast, we went to my precious car and drove to school. I drive very fast, so we arrived in five minutes.

In school everyone was looking at Bella and me because we were holding hands, kissing and all the things that couples do.

The day was incredibly fast. By this time I was heading to lunch. I was thinking of Bella when someone grabbed me by the arm. I was, suddenly, pulled to the gym. Someone turned on the lights, and I saw Tanya.

-Hey, Eddie. Jess told me that you are dating the ex geek. Tell me why. I mean, I´m much more beautiful than her. I am more funny, cool and popular.

-Tanya. First of all, don´t call me Eddie, my name is Edward. Second, I love Bella. It is nothing like I had with you. This is real. I have to accept, that, at first, I wanted to be with her just for my popularity. You know, she is the hottest and every single guy wants her. If I date her that would give me back my popularity.

I heard a sob. I turned around and saw Bella running out of the gym. I realized she had seen everything. I didn´t know when she entered the gym, so she could have just heard when I was telling Tanya I wanted to use her. Oh, no! I excused myself and left the gym looking for Bella.

I found her on the music room. There was some music playing, I couldn´t hear that clearly. I got closer and listened. Throughout her cry, I could hear that she was playing the piano and singing **I Dreamed a Dream**. Her voice was the most incredible voice in the world. Why didn´t she share her voice with others? The song finished and she pressed her head in the piano.

-Bella, when did you enter the gym?

-Soon enough to hear that you are just using me.

-NO! Bella, you got everything wrong. I was telling Tanya that I love you, that she is nothing to me. At first, my plan was to use you, but then I got to know you, and I just couldn´t help but falling in love.

-Can you forgive me for not trusting you?

-Yes. So that you do not have that problem again, we will tell each other every single secret we have, okay?

-Sure. Lets´ go to class, will talk at home.

We entered biology late, we excused ourselves and my sweet Bella blushed.

School finished and we went to our car. There we met Em, Ali, Rose and Jazz. We talked until it started raining. Alice and Emmet invited Rosalie and Jasper to come home. They called their parents´, and told us they could. Rose and Jazz climbed in Rose´s car and the rest climbed in my car, and we headed home.

After we had something to eat and finished our homework, Bella and I went to my room to talk. We spent two hours talking about all of our secrets, and we promised each other that we wouldn´t hide anything to each other, unless, of course, it was a surprise.

Mom called us to have dinner. Rose and Jazz stayed for dinner. After dinner we helped Mom to clean the things, and then we went to play X-box.

WE were laughing at Emmet who was cursing because he had lost against Ali. When she said he could go to audition for the school talent show, an idea crossed my mind.

-Bella, you could sing! - I said super excited.

-Me? No way!

-You sing beautifully! It´s true, isn´t it guys?

-We never heard Bella sing! - Alice replied exasperatedly. She started shouting ``Bella, Bella, Bella…´´ for her to sing, and everyone chorused her.

Bella gave in and started singing **Dream a Little Dream by Louis Armstrong. **We were all left speechless. Her song finished and we all clapped. Rosalie and Jasper left after giving their respective couple their goodnight kiss.

Alice, Emmet and I pressed Bella to audition. She was so stubborn. She wouldn´t give in. She said she was going to bed. She pecked me in the lips and said goodbye to Emmet and Alice. Once we were sure she wouldn´t listen, we continued our discussion.

-She has to participate in that show!-said Alice sternly

-I have a plan! Chill out! We are going to write her down on the list, and when she has to go to audition we take her there with an excuse.

-You are a genius, Bro! - Emmet said.

We cheered, and climbed stairs to our rooms. We went to bed and sleep.

**A/N: Here is chapter 6! This was very difficult to write, so hope you like it. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I fell in love with an unexpected person**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don´t, unfortunately, own the twilight saga! Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING!**

* * *

**EPOV**

It has been a month since Bella and I started dating. This month has been like a dream. Other than the last and constant encounters with Tanya, there were no problems.

A week ago Alice and I wrote Bella down in the list for the auditions for the talent show. We recorded Bella while she was singing, and sent the recording for the jury to hear. Yesterday, we got a call from one of the jury. He told us that Bella was selected to take part in the talent show. The show was in two weeks. We were making Bella sing as a rehearsal. At last minute, we are going to make her choose a song. She was getting suspicious.

Today it was Saturday afternoon, and it was sunny. I asked Bella if she wanted to go out to a park in a Seattle, and she agreed. I waited for her downstairs. I got wordlessly when I saw her. She had left her hair down and was wearing light make-up. She was wearing a flowered dress with violet stilettos and a violet headband. ``You look beautiful. But, that´s natural on you.´´ I said. She blushed and looked away.

-Let´s go! I want to enjoy the sun.

-Your wishes are my command.

We went to the garage and got in Bella´s car. We exited the garage and headed to Seattle. We arrived forty five minutes later we were in Seattle´s park. We started walking, holding hands and enjoying our time together. We decided to sit down on a bench to talk about things. After a while, Bella asked me if we could go to the music store and then to the library, I, of course, said yes. While we were walking she asked me if I would tell her if the guys were planning on make her participate in the talent show. I told her that of course I would warn her. I felt guilty. She smiled at me, and I thought ``A little lie can´t harm anyone.´´

We were talking about random things, when suddenly, Bella bumped into a woman.

-OH! I´m sorry! - Bella said. The woman stayed quiet for a second, looking at Bella as she had just seen the most unbeliable thing.

-It-It´s okay. Have you seen a tall man with blonde hair and a scar in the lip? He´s my husband.

-No, we haven´t-I answered.

-Thanks, anyhow. Bye.

WE kept on walking towards the music store. Bella was too silent, and I asked her what was wrong.

-Oh! It´s nothing. That woman, she seems familiar, like I know her. That´s crazy, though.

-Maybe you saw her on the street. I think I saw her in Forks.

.I don´t think I saw her in the street. Wait. You saw her in Forks?

I nodded.

-I think she is a nurse in the hospital.

She changed subject in a weird way, as if trying to escape from the conversation about the woman that works in the hospital. She looked very, very, very deep in thought.

In the music store, she didn´t pay attention to the CD´s, she just chose one and told me she wanted to go to the library. In the library, she didn´t pay attention, again. She bought a new book of Wuthering Heights. When I asked her why she was buying another one, she said her other copy was in a poor condition.

I asked her if she wanted a coffee or something, she would normally say yes (like me, she wants all the time possible to be alone). But she answered no! That she wanted to go home and rest. I respected her decision and took her home. All the way to our home, she was awkwardly silent. Once we were in home, she climbed upstairs to her room, and when she inside of it, she locked the door. A sign that she wanted to be alone. I got worried, and was planning to go upstairs, but my evil pixie twin sister stopped me.

-If she locked the door, it´s because she wants to be alone. You know that, and, you should respect her. What have you done?

-I haven´t done a thing!- I answered agitated. - We were just walking, when we bumped into this woman. She asked us if we had seen her husband, I answered no. She said thanks and goodbye and left. They both looked at each other weird. The women, looked at Bella like she was something incredible, like the face you put when a family member you haven´t seen in a long time makes a surprise visit. Bella, on the other side, was thoughtful when she saw her; shocked at first. After that ``encounter´´ she started acting weird.

-Hmm… Okay. I am going to Jazz´s home. Emmet is in there. There is going to be a dinner, and, we are ALL invited. So, make Bella get of her ``Leave-me-alone-I-want-to-think´´ state by the time I come home for Barbie-Bella, Got it? Yes? Okay. Bye.

Once she left, I went to the kitchen to eat something. I was thinking of Bella and that woman. They looked alike. Their hair was the same brown that shone in the sun, and they had a similar face.

I was trying to remember if I had actually seen her in the hospital, in that moment, Bella entered the kitchen. Her eyes were watery, like she had been crying, or almost crying. I went to hug her.

-Honey, what´s wrong?

-Nothing, love. It´s just that I was thinking of my Mom. That always makes me cry. Ugh, I hate crying for my mother.

-Love, it´s okay. If my parents´ were far away, I would be a little depressed, too. Do you want to call them?

-Edward…I am not talking about my adoptive parents´. I am talking about my Mom. I always wondered what would have happened if she stayed with me.

-Oh! Bella, why haven´t you ever told me this?

-I haven´t because… I just don´t open up to people. If I told you this, it´s because I trust and love you very much. But, I don´t trust nobody so much as to talk about my Mom. I am sorry, though. I wish you could have a girlfriend which didn´t get all depressed by just thinking of her Mom for two minutes. You know what? When I start thinking of her, I can´t stop. I wonder what she would think of everything and everyone in my life.

-Bella, you shouldn´t feel guilty because of getting depressed. You have been adopted, of course you wonder what would have happened if your parents´ were here with you. I am sure that they didn´t want to leave you.

She looked guilty, nodded and looked away. I was about to ask her if she thought that her parents didn´t want her, but my cell-phone rang. I saw the ID caller. Alice. I answered and put her on speaker.

**(A/N: the letters in **_**cursive **_**is Alice talking)**

_-Hello dear brother! Change of plans! The Hales´ are eating in our house, a nurse from the hospital and her husband are also coming. I know, don´t ask. It´s a long story, it includes Daddy taking a hint._

_-_Okay. Ali, when are you coming back.-I wanted to know how many hours I had left with my Bella.

_-An hour or two. I´m going to arrive an hour and a half before dinner to play Barbie-Bella. Talking about  
Barbie-Bella, I can´t wait to play to it for the Talent Show…_

_-_WHAT?-Bella yelled.

-Ali, I´ll call you later.

After that, we got on a fight about how I could lie to her in such a way. It lasted fifteen minutes till she left to her room again. I got really mad. I punched the kitchen wall.

She was being ridiculous! She was overreacting! It was just a little lie! It´s not like I lied to her in a big thing! I went to my room and

After a while, I heard a knock in my room, I didn´t answer, and Bella came in. She looked at me and came to sit down next to me. I looked at her, she looked at me. We stared at each other for some time; she got tired of the staring, and came to sit next to me. She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

-I´m sorry, Edward. I just hate when people lie to me. I hate it the most when the person that lies to me is the person I trust the most.

-It´s okay, love. I should have told you the truth.

-I am going to participate in the talent show. It´s time for me to get over my fears!

I kissed her, and kissed, and kissed her. I ended up on top of her. We were kissing so passionately. We should fight more often, if the consequences of our reconciliation would let to this kind of kisses.

* * *

We were interrupted by Alice and Emmet.

-Oh My! Can you let those things for the night? The other couples do that!-Emmet yelled.

-Emmet let's get the hell out of here.-Alice whispered-yelled to him.

They left, snickering, in Emmet´s case, and blushing in Alice´s case.

Bella and I started laughing like crazy. Alice called Bella for her torture. It is selfish, but if the ``torture´´ makes her look hotter, it´s worth it.

It has been an hour and seventeen minutes since she was gone (I wasn´t checking the clock every minute, note my sarcasm). I was getting anxious without her. Just in cue, Alice told me to go downstairs. Bella was already there with the rest of the family and the Hales. I rushed down stairs. When I saw Bella, I almost fainted (that was happening to me very often, I have to ask Dad about it). She was wearing a green dress with flats. The dress made her look…WOW!

We were in the table waiting for Beth and Connor (the nurse and her husband). How could they be so unpunctual!

-So, I´m not trying to be rude, but, why did you invite _them_?-Rosalie asked.

-Rosalie! They are Carlisle…-Rose´s mother started, but my Dad cut her off.

-Lillian, it´s okay. I would have asked the same. Nurse Beth is new. I was showing her around, and she started making conversation. She asked about my family and I asked about hers´. She said that one day she would invite us all to dinner in her home, I said that today we couldn´t, she asked why, and I answered why. She told me her husband and her didn´t have any plans for tonight, it was obviously a hint, and I took it. That´s how I invited them.

We all nodded. Emmet started to talk about the football team, and then we talked about random things. All the teens were starving and wishing that Beth and… (What was his name? Connor! That was his name!) and Connor to arrive.

We heard a knock in the door and Esme almost ran to open it. Looks like she was starving, too. The guests entered and say hi to everyone and apologized for being late. Bella and I recognized them, well, her. She was the woman we met in the street. It´s a small world! I got worried due to Bella´s before reaction. I looked at her and she looked okay. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

The dinner was really silent. Looks like everyone was starving.** (A/N: that happens in my family when we have a barbeque or we are hungry, lol)** After desert we started talking more fluently. At first, we just congratulated Esme for her delicious food. Beth was asking everyone about their life´s, but she was mysteriously focused in Bella. She asked her about her parents, her childhood, her friends, about me, etc. We all listened carefully; Bella never talked so much about her life, not even with me. That made me jealous. Beth asked her why her parents´ weren´t here and she answered that they were in Phoenix. Beth looked horrified.

-They left you here alone? How could them? I wouldn´t let my daughter alone like that! Maybe, I am just judging the situation by the little I know about it

-Yes, you are. It was my decision. They are good people. They are not my biological parents, though.-We looked amazed at her, she was almost telling Beth her whole story (or almost, she missed the bully part) without knowing her! She hasn´t opened up with me that much! I was getting hysterical.

-Oh! I am sorry to hear that. You seem to be such a nice teen. At what age have you been adopted?

I was about to answer that she was adopted when she was a baby and that it wasn´t none of her business, but Bella answered unaffected.

-At the age of eight. Although, I was left by my mother at the age of seven.

Those made me explode. She had lied to me the whole afternoon! She was such a hypocrite! She said I couldn´t lie to her in her face, and she did the same! She told me that even knowing she lied me over something more important!

-You are a big HYPOCRITE!- I yelled. I made everyone jump.

-What are you talking about?

-You lied to me all afternoon about this subject! That´s way you looked so guilty! You got mad because I told you a little lie! Hypocrite! You lied me worse. This is over. I´m over with you! I can´t be with someone that hides her life from me!

I heard gasps, a whimper and a ``Oh, Edward´´, but I didn´t pay attention. I was to hurt! I ran to my room. I climbed into my bed. How could your life be perfect and in one minute suck? I hated me, I hated Bella. Ugh! I couldn´t even think of hating her, why? Because I love her so, so, so much! That´s why it hurts so much when she lies to me! I can´t believe I ended it!

**A/N: Yay! I finished chapter seven! Sorry I didn´t updated before! The Leonas won! They are the best! Please review! A little part of chapter eight will be in Bella´s perspective. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I fell in love with an unexpected person**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don´t, unfortunately, own the twilight saga! Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING!**

* * *

**BETHPOV**

I knew from the moment I saw Bella that she was my adorable little girl. She was the same but in a bigger size. I still can´t forgive me for leaving her, and in the way I did! I was way too drunk and drugged to realize what I was saying. I told her I didn´t want her! I loved and love her. She was utterly gorgeous. She has a sexy boyfriend. I have to congratulate her.

I was excited on seeing her again. Lucky me I work in the same hospital as Dr. Cullen. He got the hint and invited me and my dear husband.

``Bella, honey, we are about to get reunited. Finally.´´ was my last thought before we entered the Cullen´s house.

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn´t believe how much I was talking about my past with Beth. It felt right, like I should trust her. I was aware of the rest of the people staring at me like they just met a new Bella, but at the same time I wasn´t paying attention to their stares. I was being the center of every body´s attention, and I didn´t care!

She asked me when I have been adopted. That´s when I slipped. I should have told her that I didn´t want to talk about it, but I felt so…unaffected by it that I kept on talking. Stupid me!

-At the age of eight. I was left by my mother at the age of seven.

I almost had a heart-attack when Edward started yelling at me. I think everyone almost had one, too.

-You are a big HYPOCRITE!- He yelled. I was totally confused. What the hell was he talking about!

-What are you talking about?

-You lied to me all afternoon about this subject! That´s way you looked so guilty! You got mad because I told you a little lie! Hypocrite! You lied me worse. This is over. I´m over with you! I can´t be with someone that hides her life from me!

I heard gasps and a ``Oh, Edward´´. I whimpered. He couldn´t leave me! He turned around and sprinted upstairs.

Everyone was silent. Alice and Rose came next to me and hugged me. I was too shocked to react to anything. Beth broke the silence.

-Bella can we please talk. I have something really important to tell you. In private.

I stood up and went outside. I was in some kind of robot state. We sat down on some benches outside. Beth grabbed my hand, and in some weird way, it comforted me.

-I am sorry about your break up, honey. I am going to tell you something, though, that will make you happier.

I looked at her, totally confused. Nothing could make me happy! The love of my life just ended our relationship because I didn´t want to talk about my horrible past. Okay, I told him I was adopted when I was a baby and that implies a lie about my first eight years. I told a woman I barely know my some very important details about my life that Edward doesn´t know, that anyone know. He was right I am a sucker as a girlfriend. He doesn´t deserve me.

-Bella, I am your Mom.-Beth said after a while.

I couldn´t handle anything more. She couldn´t make jokes like that! It was completely rude and harmful. I reacted as I never thought I could.

-Look, Beth. That is not a nice joke! I have suffered a lot due to my mother! So, SHUT THE HELL UP!

-Look, missy. You´re not talking to me like that! Don´t be disrespectful, miss!-she said, she got really angry. I felt like a little girl again. She spoke to me again, now more calmly ``Bells, I´m really you Mom. Please believe me! ´´. I just told her to tell me basic things about me. She answered everything correctly, not a single mistake! She really was my mom. I didn´t know how to feel.

She had left me because she didn´t want me! Why was she looking me for? She wanted to tell me she now wanted me?

-And now what, Beth? You don't want me! Why are you here for? To make me suffer? Well, congrats you made it!

I was about to ran away to my room, but she stopped me. She looked at me and started telling me that she wants me, that she loves me, that she showed all those things when we used to sing, dance and play. I answered back, harshly. I told her that that happened when she wasn´t drunk or drugged or both, that if not she would yell and treat me like a wretch. She looked hurt and she slapped me in the face. I felt humiliated and hurt. I didn´t want to see her anymore, I didn´t want to see anyone.

I ran upstairs, as quickly as I could without falling. I wanted to end with this suffering. My boyfriend left me; I found that my Mother is living in the same place as I am. I couldn´t take anything more. It was too much suffering! I cried and sobbed till I Fell into an unpleasant dream.

* * *

**EPOV**

I hadn´t been out of my room in a day. I was too depressed, hurt, broken-hearted and betrayed. I got out of my room on Monday morning, ready to go to school. I met Mom downstairs, she looked worried and sad, she is usually happy. Emmet and Alice had the same look in their eyes. Bella wasn´t there, though. I was grateful and sad. Grateful, because that awkward tension in the air wasn´t going to be there; I was sad because I wasn´t able to see her.

I asked Alice why she wasn´t here and she answered that she wasn´t coming to school today. I asked if she was sick, no one answered. Emmet said it was late to school and we headed to my car. We arrived at school in record time. The day was awkward, slow and unhappily silent.

The whole week has been the same routine. Waking up, changing clothes to go to school, eat breakfast, go to school, study, come back home, do homework, dinner, go to sleep. It was the normal routine, the routine I have been doing these last months. What made this routine so boring is that Bella wasn´t in it. She haven´t came out of her room in seven days! She hasn´t eaten or drunk a thing. At first, I thought, that she was eating when I wasn´t, but Alice made me realize she wasn´t.

**FLASHBACK**

_**It was Wednesday, at five thirty in the afternoon. I was in my room doing home work, my door was open. That´s when I heard Alice. I got near the corridor to hear well.**_

_**-Bella, I am leaving here a tray with food for you. Please eat!**_

_**With that she left. Two hours later, my mom called us to have dinner. When I passed through Bella´s door, I noticed her tray was untouched.**_

_**While we were eating, I asked if Bella has been eating. Esme told me she wasn´t. I was shocked and worried.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

We were having lunch, silently. Dad, like everyone else was worried about Bella. He had stated that she was catatonic. He didn´t know how much longer she was going to stay like that.

-I think that Bella got worse when she talked to Beth- Alice stated.

-What? She talked to Beth?

-Yes, Edward, son. She wanted to talk in private with her. They went outside, we couldn´t hear a thing, until Bella started yelling at Beth, and Beth yelled back, they talked again, more yelling, and Bella suddenly went upstairs. After that, Beth and Connor left.

-What did Beth said to Bella?

-That´s none of your business.-Bella said. We looked at her shocked.-Esme, I just wanted to tell you that I´m going out. I´ll be back at 9 PM.

She looked at us all, turned around and went to the garage.

She looked terrible. She was thinner, her eyes were puffy and red. She looked way to fragile, like if you touch her she would collapse. Emmet tried to make us all feel better by saying that at least she was out of her room, we all glared at him and continued to eat in silence.

Emmet, Alice and I were watching a documental we needed to watch for school. Mom was cleaning the house and Dad was in his study. It was eight PM, one hour till Bella´s arrival. Right on cue, Bella entered the house, closed the door and collapsed into the floor crying.

I ran towards her, Em and Ali followed me. I hugged her tightly and took her to her room. In there, I laid her in her bed. She sat down, looked at us and stated ``She´s a sadistic bitch!´´. Then she cried more. I whispered to Emmet and Alice to let me alone with her.

I cuddled next to Bella on bed and hugged her. She cried for almost three hours till she fell asleep. I kissed her cheek, her eyes and her forehead, whispered goodnight and fell asleep, finally in my favorite place.

I woke up because Bella was stirring next to me. She opened her eyes and when she noticed I was hugging her she blushed and I smiled.

-I am sorry, Bella. I should have respected that you trusted her more. I shouldn´t have left you. I love you, my love.

-Edward, it was my entire fault! I should have told you before my story. Now I am telling you, so don´t interrupt me and listen.

She told me her whole story. From the instant she was born to now. I can´t believe that her mother left her that. How could she! The worst part is that she told her that she didn´t want her! I realized that when I told her that her parents didn´t want her three years ago, I touched her weakest point. I apologized to her about it, and she told me that it wasn´t my fault, that I didn´t know.

I asked her if she knew something about her biological father and she told me that her father left her mom before she was born. Her mother never talked too much about him, she just told her that he was an asshole. Bella never tried to find them.

-I found one, though. Beth, well, she is my biological Mom.

-What? That´s cool, isn´t it?

-Yeah, I think it is. She told me that the day she left me she was too drunk and drugged. She didn´t mean it, she wanted what was best for me. I didn´t believe her. This afternoon I went to her house. She is pregnant, Edward. She is happily married and pregnant. Her life has been so much better without me! Why didn´t she keep me? Was I too bad for her?

At the end she was crying again. I comforted her with hugs and sweet words. I didn´t like watching my Bella cry. She was too good for suffering. Man! She had been suffering all her life! I was going to talk seriously to Beth.

-Bella, honey, you need to sleep. I´ll leave you, and when you wake up, I'll be here.

I kissed her sweetly in the lips, and left her room. I was going to the hospital to talk to Beth.

Once I was in there, I asked the receptionist if she knew where I could find Beth. She told me she was at rest. Lucky me! I had more time to talk o her. I found her in the lunchroom. I got near her and asked her If I could talk to her, she made this sign with her hand signaling that I could take a sit.

-Beth, I don´t want to bother you, but I want to talk to you about Bella. She was upset, well that doesn´t even cover it, when she got home, mainly because you're pregnant.

-Is she okay, now?

-She´s better. She hadn´t eaten, drunken, slept or talk in this whole 7 days. I bet she is sleeping now. Let´s not go off of subject. I want know your side of the story. You may think that you should tell Bella about, but she´s too fragile right now to get some harsh peace of new.

-Edward, I'll tell you everything. First of all, I want you to know that love Bella. I never wanted to leave her.

I was two years in Broadway doing a musical. There I met Bella´s father. We were pretending to be a couple in the musical. This led to me going to his house, he coming to mine. And one thing led to the other, and I got pregnant. When I told him, he told me not to tell the media about it, my boss fired me. With the money I had earned in my years in Broadway I bought a house in Seattle. We were happy and stable until Bella was one year old. That´s when I started running out of money. I got a horrible job in which I had to work a lot and the paid wasn´t that good. One day, my coworkers invited me to this party and I went. I had left Bella with another friend. I got drunk that night, and I forgot every single sorrow I had. I liked forgetting, and I started going to bars more often. In this bars they introduced me to drugs. And that´s how all started. The drugs and alcohol were affecting me and Bella very much. I had these days in which I was not drunk or drugged. Those days Bella and I would sing (she has her parent´s talent), dance, or play. But that lasted just two days per five months. When I left her, I didn´t mean to say what I said. I just wanted a better life for her, I didn´t want her to follow me. I was too drunk and drugged the day I left her. I didn´t know what I was saying.

I grief my daughter´s lost for a year and a half, I still do, although I know where she is. I met Connor and things started to get better. In three years I was able to leave the drugs and alcohol. It lasted a year because I couldn´t forgive myself. In three years I had been takings drugs and not taking drugs, getting drunk and not getting drunk and getting drunk. It has been two years since I´m stable. Last years ago I married Connor, now I´m three months pregnant. I still can´t believe Connor stayed with me these whole time!

-Thanks, Beth. You know? You should try to tell your story to Bells, I am sure she will understand everything if you tell her. You can be her Mom again!

-No, Edward. I´ll never be her Mom. I´m her mother, not her Mom. We lost it, Edward. We lost the Mom-daughter bond! Don´t you get it?

-You don´t want the bond to exist that´s the problem!-Bella suddenly yelled.

-Bella. I don´t mean that. I mean…

-You know what? Go the hell! You are the worst! Selfish bitch! Poor little baby! Are you going to leave him too? Of course you´re not! Because you have your husband and the baby! Why wasn't I enough for you?

-Bella, you were, it´s just…

-I wasn´t, liar! Edward, let´s go!

I stood up and followed her outside. I got in my car and she got in her car, we sped home. Once in there, she dragged me to my room, we sat down there. I hugged her while she cried. Before she fell asleep I told her that tomorrow she was going to school, going back to her normal life. She, surprisingly, agreed. We both fell asleep. I hoped that this week was going to be normal, no problems.

**A/N: I finished chapter eight!First of all, thanks for all your amazing reviews! I hope you liked chapter 8! Please review! I´ll update as soon as I can (maybe tomorrow)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I fell in love with an unexpected person**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don´t, unfortunately, own the twilight saga! Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING!**

**A/N: ****I warn you, this is going to be a short chapter! I´m sorry! **

* * *

**EPOV**

I can´t believe that this week was actually finished, and without any problems. In fact, it wasn´t finished, today was Friday. Ali, Em, Bella and I were on my car going to school.

On Monday, Bella went back to school. We spent almost all day in the library to finish her homework. She was eating a lot, completely understandable since she hadn´t eaten in a week. We finished all her homework in a day, we finished most of it in our house (I consider my home as Bella´s house, too).

On Tuesday, Alice, Em, Rose, Jazz, Bella and me went to auditorium for Bella to rehearse her song. She hasn´t chosen one yet, but she was practicing with random songs. Today´s song was **Family Portrait by Pink, **we all knew the song choice was because of her mother.  
Listen to Bella sing, was like hearing choir of angels, the most sweet melody. She was definitely talented. When she finished her song, she told us that she wasn´t sure if she was going to win. We told her that was ridiculous, we all had goose bumps due to her song!

Wednesday was almost the same us Tuesday, except that we did homework instead of rehearse.

On Thursday, Tanya came to our table during lunch, she was ``crying´´ because Demetri had left her. Rose asked why, not really interested. Tanya answered that he got to know about her cheating on him with me. She hugged me and sat on my lap. I never saw Bella that jealous. It was good though, she was standing up for what was her´s.

**FLASHBACK**

_**When Tanya sit down on my la, hugged me and started kissing my cheek, Bella marked her territory; I was too shocked to do anything. **_**(A/N: I don´t know if it´s well said in English, but in Spanish it´s: marco su territorio.) **_**Bella pushed Tanya out of my lap, when she started calling her bitch, Bella slapped her in the face.**_

_**-Tanya, I´m not letting you touch my boyfriend. You are a slut, you are going to end up alone! If any girl ever gave up on their boyfriend because of you, it wasn´t because you intimidate them. It´s because they take pity of you. **_

_**Every single student was staring at Bella with winded eyes. They knew she was changed, but they didn´t know she had that much courage to confront Tanya. That monologue that Bella gave didn´t stop Tanya, though. She answered back, as hard as she could: she didn´t like being humiliated (who in the earth do? If she was a man I would have punched him for the response, but she was a girl and I was a gentleman.**_

_**-Look, bitch! If there is any slut around here that´s you! You may have inherited from your Mother, let´s not start talking about your father . Your mother, well, she was a bitch. Who in the world leaves her daughter up for adoption?**_

_**-The mother that wants the best for you!- Bella yelled. She turned around, sat down on my lap and kissed me passionately. Tanya and the whole cafeteria looked at her, totally shocked. When we break apart, she grinned. She whispered in my ear, ``I´m going to be okay. It doesn´t affect me.´´**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Don´t take me wrong! That was a situation, but Bella didn´t end hurt or depressed. That was by I don´t consider it as a problem.

We arrived at school, said hi to Rose and Jazz and went to class. I got Mrs. Cole to change some of my classes. Now, I have Maths, Literature, Science, English and Biology with Bella.

Our day was really normal. After school, Ali called Mom to ask if we could stay with Bella for her rehearsal. Jazz did the same and they both said yes.

We went to the auditorium. Bella took the stage, she sang a ``happy´´ song. She always sings these songs that are depressing or slow. It surprised us, but looks like Bella can sing every kind of rhythm. She sang **Hey Soul Sister by Train**. We all clapped and cheered.

We were walking to a small restaurant in the little town, when we saw a man and a woman fighting over something outside the restaurant. We kept on walking, ignoring the couple. We were entering the restaurant but we heard the man yell: ``Cassie, I never loved you! I used you to get me out of the stress and sex!There was no love in there!´´ The girl slapped the man in the face. This man got rally mad and started hitting her. Emmet, Jasper and I stopped him, the girls helped the other girl.

We took her to the hospital since she was bleeding in the face. During the trip to the hospital she told us her story. It was sad. She was twenty three and worked in a supermarket, she met Billy. The guy was thirty seven, he had a wife and family. All the same, they started an affair. After some months, Billy decided to end the affair, and that´s in what we found them.

In the hospital, we went to look for my father. He took Cassie to do some exams. We decided to wait for her in the cafeteria, in there Emmet and Rose called their respective Mothers for them not to get worried. Carlisle came to us and told us that us that she is in a room, that she has to stay in he hospital for the night. We were allowed to visit her, and that´s what we did.

In her room we saw her crying and Beth was comforting her.

-What´s going on?- Rosalie asked.

-I´m pregnant.-Cassie said.

We all hugged her. She said she was going to abort, luckily, we convinced her otherwise. Cassie told us that she was not prepared for a baby, she was going to put her/him up for adoption. Bella looked at her, when she said that, with anger pure in her eyes.

-You can´t do that! You don´t know how horrible it is! The feeling that your Mom doesn´t love you or want you! It´s horrible! Don´t do that to her or him! This baby is the only thing you have left!

-I don´t care Bella! You don´t get it! I´m alone, with a baby that comes from the worst person in the world! I don´t want it.

-I do. I´m pregnant, I know. But I still can take care of two babies, it will be like if I had twins.

Cassie hugged Beth and thanked her. Bella looked at them and approached them slowly. Beth and Cassie broke apart and then, Bella hugged Beth. We were really shocked.

-I´m sorry Mommy. I was unfair with you. I missed you and I was hurt.

They both started crying. Beth asked her if she wanted to go out and she accepted. Alice and Rosalie were crying with happiness, Cassie didn´t understand anything and the guys and I were moved. We stayed some more hours in the hospital, we waited for Bella to come back. She came back with Beth, holding hands and laughing. Beth told me she has to talk seriously to me. We talked for a little bit more. Carlisle told us that we had to leave. We said goodbye to Beth and Cassie.

We were in the car listening to music, it was very pacific and nice.

-I invited her to the Talent Show, I also told her to invite Cassie for me. It´s okay, isn´t it?

-Of course it is, Bells. You have your Mom again! Aren´t you like super excited?-Alice said jumping on her seat.

We all laughed at her and continued to talk and laugh. We arrived home, ate something and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a great and big day!

I slept with Bella that night. I kissed her goodnight and fell asleep next to her, my favorite place to be.

Finally things were okay.

* * *

**A/N: do you think it was too short? Please review! Thanks for the amazing reviews! Chapter ten is last chapter! I´ll continue writing, in fact i have been writing a new story! when i finish this story i´ll submit it. ****Review!  
**

**XOXO**

**Martu Cullen**


	10. Chapter 10

**I fell in love with an unexpected person**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don´t, unfortunately, own the twilight saga! Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING!**

**A/N 1:**** So, This is it (M.J.´s movie, quack) guys! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**A/N 2:**** I´m sorry I haven´t updated before, it´s just that I got a five fifty in a test in which just four passed (three of them, with a six). I told my mother I wasn´t going to use the computer just when I finish studying (if not she was going to punish me without parties and going to eat on my own with my friends at midday), and this week, my teachers gave us a lot of homework! **

**I was going to update yesterday but I had a party and I went to a friends´ house to get ready for it. Besides, I was waiting to see if I could come up to a good end, and yes, I got a great idea (for me).**

**So, to sum up, I´m really, really sorry. **

**On with the end of this story!**

* * *

**A/N:**** This is the conversation Bella and Beth had.**

**BethPOV**

After we were outside Cassie´s room, Bella and I went to this pretty garden outside the hospital. We sat down in silence for some minutes. I was staring to some freesias and I remembered when Bella and I were playing in a park in one of those weird days in which I was okay.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Bella and I were playing hide and seek. I was looking for her when I heard an ``Ouch´´ near a big freesia bush. I went behind it and saw my daughter with a scrape on her knee, some tears were rolling down her cheek.**_

_**-Honey, what happened?**_

_**-Mommy, I fell. Look my knee!**_

_**-Oh, my baby. Look, I´ll clean your knee, okay? It will burn a little bit. Distract yourself with this flower.**_

_**After I cleaned her knee, I helped her to get up. I asked her if it had burned a lot.**_

_**-No, mommy, it didn´t. The beautiful flower distracted me!**_

_**The way she answered made her look extremely cute so I kissed her in the cheek. She asked me if we could go for an ice-cream and I couldn´t say no.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

-Mom, what are you thinking?

-I was remembering the day you hurt your knee.

- Yeah. Oh! I just realized why I like freesias so much. The smell of the flower distracted me, and that´s when I decided that was my favorite flower. I didn´t remember that.

I let out a small laugh. I looked at her in the eyes. After so some minutes, she asked me if I would mind if she told me her whole life. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded and turned to face her.

-Okay. When you left me I was like to tally depressed. I used to sing to express myself. The women in the orphanage would record me every time I sang. It comes in the blood, doesn´t it?  
A year later, I got adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan. We moved to Forks. As soon as I got into the school, Edward, Emmet and some of their ``friends´´ bullied me.  
I was fourteen when I got tired of constant bullying. It was your birthday. It again changed my life. In Phoenix- were we moved- I met Jennifer, Brad, Joe, Katelyn and Tom. They transformed me, physically talking obviously. I got the perfect life. Boyfriends, popularity, friends, wonderful parents´ and an enviable voice. You were missing, though.  
Three years later, we had to come back to Forks. I found out things in school had changed. My parents´ had to move back to Phoenix again. So that´s why I´m living with the Cullen´s. After some months-and after dating Jacob- Edward and I started dating. And that´s quite the summary of my life.

-Wow, honey, I´m sorry. This is all…

-No it´s not. I believe that this all happened for a reason. Everything is okay.

I hugged her tightly and kissed her in the forehead, like I did when she was sad.

-Mom, I have to ask you something.

-Whatever you want, baby.

-There is a Talent Show tomorrow. My friends wrote me down in the list. They recorded me and sent the tape. I got accepted. Tomorrow, I´ll sing. Would you come? If you don't want to, it´s okay. I just wanted my Mom to be there for me. It is going to be a big thing for me. I have never performed to a big audience before. Besides, some gossip girls in school- Jessica and Lauren- told me that, in the show, a celebrity may come.

-It would be an honor to see you sing. Lets´ go. We have been talking for a while now. You need to sleep if you want to be able to choose a good song.

We laughed in unison. And started walking back to the hospital.

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up, smelling freesia. I opened my eyes, and noticed I had my head in Bella´s hair. Her shampoo smells extraordinary. I kissed her head and she stirred.

-Good morning.

-Hey.

-What time is it?

-Three o´clock.

-What? It´s too late! I need to buy my outfit. Oh My, I need to choose a song! The show is at seven o´clock. I need to start preparing myself at five thirty. I also need to practice my song! I don´t have any fucking time!

While she was saying all this she stood up from the bed and started searching for her clothes. She grabbed her clothes and got into the bathroom.  
After fifteen minutes, she was out of the bathroom. She was wearing a mini skirt with an apple green shirt and her green stilettos.

She kissed me in the cheek, and almost flew down the stairs. I stood at the door, I was about to go back to bed but Bella entered the room again. I asked her why she was here again, not that I mind. She was changing her clothes.

-Outside it´s pouring and freezing! I almost died of hypothermia out there! **(****A/N:**** Here in Argentina, it´s pouring and freezing! I was wearing a T-shirt and a short, I went to my patio and I really almost die from hypothermia, lol)**

I laughed and she glared at me. I looked down, I´m sure I looked like a dog when he was scolded by his owner. Bella looked at me apologetically.

-I´m sorry Edward. When I´m stressed, I am really moody. I am going to change my clothes.

She was fifteen minutes to change her clothes! How could she last that long? When she finally came out of her walking-in closet, I applauded her. And, again, she glared and I looked down. I looked up, and noticed she was wearing almost the same clothes than before. Her green stilettos and he green T-shirt was still there. She just changed her skirt for a pair of dark skinny jeans and she was wearing a sweater, a jacket a white scarf. I was astonished.

-You took that long for changing your skirt for a pair of trousers and putting all those things on?

-God, Edward. I am also wearing jewelry.-she said showing me her right wrist, neck and ears.- I had to spent my time trying to make the jewelry look okay with my clothes. **(A/N: I´m sorry if this last sentence it´s wrong, I don´t have my folder here and I don´t remember how to say it correctly)** Besides my closet is a mess!  
I have to go! See you love!

She kissed me in the lips, and again she ran down stairs. It was three thirty, and she was coming back in two hours. Two very long hours.

I went down stairs to have breakfast. I greeted my siblings and my Mother. I asked them why we weren´t eating toast instead of pasta, and Em told me that it was the afternoon. We ate in silence, comfortable silence.

When we finished eating, Ali and Em went to the Hales house. Of course, Alice told me that in two hours she was coming back to play Barbie-Bella. I nodded and kissed her in the cheek. I help my Mom to clean what we used while we talked about insignificant things.

Afterwards, I went to my room to listen to music, watch TV, play the piano, and use the computer…nothing really interesting. A thought that comforted me was that Bella will be here in forty five minutes.

I was composing a song in the piano, when I heard my ringtone for messages. I went to pick up my I-phone. In the screen it said that it was message from Bella. I opened it **(A/N: or whatever you do with messages, I don´t know the way to say it in English)** and I could read:

_-Hey love. What r u doing?_

**(A/N: I won´t write: I answered, she answered. I´ll put the conversation directly)**

_-Nothing. What r u doing?_

_-I´ve just paid my dress! Yay! Now I have to go to buy my stilettos, and no, I can´t use ones I already have!_

She knew me very well. I answered back quickly.

-_Don´t blame me for wanting you here. I miss u! I am bored._

_-Not my fault! Wish I was there! I miss u too much!  
My dress is adorable!_

_-How can u change subjects like that?_

_-don´t know. I´m about to enter a shop! Bye, love ya´._

I didn´t answer back. I hated it when people do that, if you say bye, it´s bye **(duh)** the other person doesn´t want you to answer! **(A/N: that´s what I think)**

I continued to compose my new song. Time flew away and when I was less expecting it, Bella jumped into my arms. She kissed me and I kissed her back. After our make-out session we stayed quiet, trying to breathe normally again. I told her I missed her, and she told me the same.

-How was the shopping trip?

-Solitary and long.

I laughed. I asked her, sarcastically, if she had missed Alice. She looked shocked.

-Of course! She is my best friend! I hate her obsession to go to every single shop, try and buy everything. But still she is my best friend.

-I didn´t mean it that way love.

In that moment, Ali came in my room. She told Bella it was the time. It sounded really creepy. She smiled and winked at me and they left.

It has been an hour since Bella and Alice left. Emmet, Jasper and I were about to leave since Alice and Rosalie told us we couldn´t see Bells until the talent show.  
Rose, Em and Jazz had arrived a little bit after the Alice and Bella went into Alice´s room. Rose went to Ali´s room as soon as she could.

* * *

We arrived at the school and in the parking lot we met Connor, Beth and Cassie. We entered the gym together. There was not a bigger place to do the show. We waited for an hour. In the meanwhile we talked about random things. Carlisle and Esme arrived just in time to the first participant to present his work.  
He was awful!

For an hour or so, we had to see awful participants. That was until the Bella was introduced.  
She looked very fucking hot! She was using a stunning short dress. **(A/N: pictures of everything in my profile)  
**She went to the center of the stage.

-My name is Isabella Swan. I´m going to sing ``Bleeding love´´ by Leona Lewis. Hope you like it. We cheered and once we shut up, she started singing.

**Bleeding love by Leona Lewis**

**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen**

**But something happened**  
**For the very first time with you**  
**My heart melts into the ground**  
**Found something true**  
**And everyone's looking round**  
**Thinking I'm going crazy**

**But I don't care what they say**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**They try to pull me away**  
**But they don't know the truth**  
**My heart's crippled by the vein**  
**That I keep on closing**  
**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding**  
**I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open**

**Trying hard not to hear**  
**But they talk so loud**  
**Their piercing sounds fill my ears**  
**Try to fill me with doubt**  
**Yet I know that the goal**  
**Is to keep me from falling**

**But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace**  
**And in this world of loneliness**  
**I see your face**  
**Yet everyone around me**  
**Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**

**But I don't care what they say**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**They try to pull me away**  
**But they don't know the truth**  
**My heart's crippled by the vein**  
**That I keep on closing**  
**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding**  
**I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open**

**And it's draining all of me**  
**Oh they find it hard to believe**  
**I'll be wearing these scars**  
**For everyone to see**

**I don't care what they say**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**They try to pull me away**  
**But they don't know the truth**  
**My heart's crippled by the vein**  
**That I keep on closing**  
**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding**  
**I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding**  
**I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open and I**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**

When she finished singing, every one applauded, some people had watery eyes or were crying. I had watery eyes myself. And Beth… She was hysteric.

Once every one calmed down, she came to sit next to me. We congratulated her; I could tell she was really excited.

The show lasted an hour and a half more. Then one of our teachers, Mr. Smitt, went to announce the winner, second and third place.

-Okay, will do it like this. I´ll announce the second place, third place and, obviously the winner. As I know you will be really excited after the awards, I´ll say it now. There´s a party after the show, parent´s not allowed!

All the teens cheered. Mr. Smitt hushed them and he started talking.

-The three finalists are: Brittany Mosgrow, Isabella Swan and ``Boys Can Also Dance´´

We cheered when he said each participant. They all went to the stage; they stood one next to each other.

-In second place is…``Boys Can also Dance´´ with her spectacular dance moves.

-In third place…Brittany Mosgrow and in first place Isabella Swan.

We cheered a lot. Bella was shocked at first, and then her face showed pure happiness and excitement.  
Emmet. Rose, Jazz, Alice and I went to the stage to congratulate Bella.

* * *

The party was great; we were having fun, getting drunk and dancing sexily. This Bella was going to kill me! She was getting me really hard. In the moment I was going to ask her to leave, this man interrupted us.

-I´m, umm, really sorry to interrupt you. But I think it´s worth it. I am a producer from Broadway. I saw you singing, and I´m really interested in you. I think you have a future in…

-I am sorry, sir. I´m not interested on your offer.

-You must be very drunk. Think of it. This is my number, call me when you are sober and you have thought about it.

He left, winking an eye at her. That made me really jealous. I put an arm around her waist and kissed her in the neck.

-You were jealous, weren´t you?

-Of course. You are not even eighteen, and he might be ten or fifteen years older than you. He is a pedophile!

She laughed and continued to dance.  
At five A.M we went back to our home. Bella was changing her clothes in front of me, she has never done that before, and it was turning me on. She put on one of my shirts and cuddled beside me.

-Bella, why don´t you want to go to Broadway?

-Because it´s not a safe future. I can be famous one day and the other in ruins. I want to be a lawyer.

-I love you so very much

-I love you more.

We fell asleep, hugging each other. This was how it was supposed to be. Looks like from the begging be belong together, and will stay like that. Forever and always.

**A/N: I can´t believe I just finished my first written story! I´m so happy that I´m going to cry! T-T I will be back with another story! Please check my profile to see my links! Please review or PM´s me! Love readers!  
See you soon!**

**Tini.**


End file.
